


Control- A Castiel Backwards Poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backwards Poem, Backwards Poetry, Backwards poems, Backwards/forwards poem, Backwards/forwards poems, Bad Poetry, Cas is not in control, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mind Control, Naomi controlling Cas, Naomi's influence, Naomi's mind control, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, naomi - Freeform, reverse poems, reverse poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Castiel is back from Purgatory...but something's off. He's not himself. Is he really in control? Or is he silently screaming out for help?





	Control- A Castiel Backwards Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! It's obviously much shorter than my other SPN poems, but I don't think I need to make it longer. This one is my favorite so far because I finally managed in making a poem not only from two different POVs, but the contrasting POV of one single character.

**“** **Control** **” from the perspective of a Naomi-influenced Castiel**

 

_ This is me _

_ Don’t try to pretend _

_ I’m not in control _

_ You know I _

_ Want to do this _

_ You know I don’t _

_ Care about you _

_ I do _

_ My mission _

_ It’s everything _

_ You, human life _

_ Is nothing compared to _

_ My family _

_ Who I love. _

_ You _

_ Never had _

_ My heart _

__

**Now read backwards for "** **Control** **" from the perspective of Cas's inner thoughts ^^**

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know if you liked it :) and feel free to check out my other works in the "Backwards Poems" series!
> 
> And did you catch my mistake? It's hard to write these poems so that they work both backwards and forwards, so there is one part of the backwards poem that isn't correct but to me, when you read it out loud it sounds like a hesitation or a stutter, so I'm not going to change it. Let me know if you caught it ;)


End file.
